


That Grin...

by Rebecca_D_Struction



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because Deadpool, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cutesy, Deadpool loves Spider-Man, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Reveal, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spiderman/Deadpool - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Top Wade Wilson, sweet deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_D_Struction/pseuds/Rebecca_D_Struction
Summary: That smile, it gets Peter every time...





	That Grin...

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut, good old Spideypool smut.
> 
> P.s. I don't have a beta reader so.....yea.
> 
> This is my 13th work on Ao3, I posted it today because 2 days from now it'll be Friday the 13th, so what better than having 13 works up by then!

"Come down here Lil Spider." A red gloved finger curls seductively, beckoning Spider-Man, who warily climbs down a brick wall.

The familiar voice tempts him from the safety of the shadows, he crawls face to face with the man.

"What do you want Wade?" He sighs.

"You."

The red and black-clad man plucks the young hero off the wall and into a standing position in front of him. Like a tower over him, Deadpool looks down at Spider-Man, his grin visible through his mask.

"No. NO! I don’t like that grin! Nothing good comes from that grin!" He backs himself up against the wall putting some distance between himself and The Merc.

"Oh, come on Spidey! Good things have _totally_ come from this grin!" Deadpool slapped his knee chuckling to himself arrogantly. When he’s finished, he looks at Spider-Man again, who had only a foot still on the ground. He’s been slowly climbing the wall, arms and a leg in a crab walk, about to escape.

It’s all in vain as Wade takes the opportunity the position allows and pushes himself up against the slender body in front of him. Wedging between Peter’s legs and forcing him completely onto the wall to maintain balance. Clinging there, Peter stares at Deadpool, trying to anticipate his next move. The problem with trying to predict Wade Wilson though, is that it’s next to impossible. He closes his eyes in silent surrender, simply waiting for Wade to make his move. He expects large hands grabbing him, taking advantage of the position he’s in, but instead, a deep honeyed voice floated into his ears, he hadn’t noticed Deadpool’s mask next to his cheek.

"I love watching you climb..."

No hands are touching him at all, he opens his eyes seeing the door to the rooftop past the side of Wade’s head. He can’t see it, but Deadpool has his hands politely behind his back. The only thing touching Peter is the front of Deadpool's body and the heat between them is building fast.

"Wade."

"The way you move..." He whispered as he switched to the other ear taking a second to stare Peter in the whites of his mask.

"Your laugh is the most magnificent thing I've ever heard."

"Wade."

Deadpool gets the hint and steps back and looking at Peter directly,

"I know I always hit on you, and harass you, and for some reason, you haven’t shoved me off a building yet,” he looked down, scuffing his boot like a child, “but I need to tell you this stuff. I don’t just wanna bury myself deep inside you, and make you scream my name,” he looked up at Peter, knowing that the face under his mask was probably an angry or disgusted one, “I also think you’re one of the most wonderful people I've ever met and you treat me better than anyone else ever really has."

"WADE!"

"What?"

Peter pulled his mask up to his nose with an irritated frown.

“I’m sorry,” the merc started to back away from the obviously angry arachnid, but Spider-Man hooked his leg with Deadpool’s and pulled him back close, wrapping the rest of his limbs around Wade like prey caught in his web.

“You wanna know why I put up with you?” Deadpool stood stone still as Peter wrapped around him.

"Uuuh." He wondered if he was cocking a loaded question, when Peter’s hands slid from his shoulders and pulled at the neckline of his suit.

“Petey?” Wade’s getting nervous now, hopeful, but nervous.

"You’re an idiot" Peter chuckled.

"I know bu-"

Peter silenced him by planting a soft kiss on the mouth of his mask. For a second, Wade was paralyzed, but he quickly got his bearings and pushed Peter up against the wall, practically ripping his own mask to his nose in the process. Putting his hands on the wall on either side of Peter’s head, he stared at the young man in front of him with a growing lopsided grin.

“Not that grin again…”

Peter tried sounding unenthused, the chase is always fun with Wade, and he loves this cat and mouse game they play. The degenerate leaned in and stopped right before Peter’s lips, barely brushing over them. The web-slinger could feel the raised scars on the merc’s lips, it was comforting somehow, familiar. It also made his heart race and his blood pump like lightning in his veins. Wade opened his mouth slightly, licking his chapped lips. Peter opened his in anticipation, but Wade stayed just out of reach. He always teased the wall-crawler, making him chase his lips until the hero huffed and leaned forward enough to finally catch them. The merc loved proving that it wasn’t just him who wanted this, whatever this is.

Their mouths fought for dominance, nipping and licking at the other's lips until neither of them could breathe. Peter pulled away panting, placing a hand on Wade's chest to steady himself, and to keep Wade’s playful mouth at bay.

"Wade..." Peter huffed, “yeah?” Wade huffed back.

"We need to go... Somewhere"

"Why?" Deadpool growled in his ear, his rough tone made Peter’s legs jelly.

“Tell me.”

Peter quivered, as the merc softly bit the part of his ear that was showing.

"You know why!" He barked, trying to push Wade away.

"Oh, shush,” Deadpool moved a hand from the wall to Peter’s neck, he squeezed while leaning into the now still Spider-Man.

“You know you like the idea of me making you scream up here again."

Peter shivered as Wade’s breath warmed his neck.

"Tell me I’m wrong," He smirked.

Peter's face went hot, he was thankful his mask still covered most of it. No words come and Deadpool chuckles leaning his forehead onto Peter’s.

“See, you’re such a good boy you can’t even lie to save yourself the embarrassment.”

He pulls the neck of Peter’s suit down and bites his collar bone, forcing a small whimper to jump from his throat. Peter grabs the back of Wade’s head, pulling it into him, spurring the merc on to bite harder.

"These need to go!" Peter huffs while pulling at the waist of Wade’s pants. Before Wade can comply with the request, Peter sticks his hand down his pants and started stroking his half hard self to life.

"Hey, that’s not fair."

Deadpool laughs for a second before Peter really starts to squeeze and pump him. He throws his head back, breath becoming heavier with each stroke and he knew Peter wasn’t going to stop.

His little Power Bottom.

He pulls Peter’s hand out of his damn pants and picks him up, throwing him over his shoulder. He walked with him like that toward the fire escape.

“Hey! What are you-

“Shuuudaappp”

Wade calls over his shoulder as he spanks Peter once. The hero squirmed, but the merc knew it was just an act, Peter revels in the feeling of being taken by Wade, giving in to DEADPOOL. So much so that at one point he managed to slide a hand down Wade’s pants again, and when The Merc tried to pull the hand away, Peter bit his side playfully.

“Oh you’re gonna get it, Little Spider” Deadpool growled through gritted teeth.

After a couple detours into nearby alleys to relieve some tension (If only the people of New York knew what _really_ happened in the alleys), they made it to Wade’s apartment. He was keeping it cleaner since he and Peter started hanging out more.

He unlocked his door, kicking it open and walking to the couch. With a grunt, he pulled Peter off his shoulder, and onto his lap, as he fell into his couch. The hero immediately folded his arms and pouted and Deadpool burst out laughing at his poor lil Spidey.

“What’s wrong Darling, did you actually want roof sex this time?”

Peter lifted his head, looked directly at the whites of Wade’s mask and pulled his mask completely off.

Wade choked, "HOLY FUCK you're fucking gorgeous!"

Wade instantly had his gloved hands on Peter’s perfect face, cradling it like a precious treasure. Peter pulled Wade’s hands away and removed his gloves. Deadpool didn’t like showing his skin much, but what Petey wants Petey gets. He placed Wade’s hands back on his cheeks, leaning into his touch. He looked up at Wade and spoke with a soft smile.

"Wade, I want to see your face."

"Aw, come on! Why do you wanna ruin this!" He looked away frustrated and crossed his arms dramatically. Peter couldn’t help but grin at the cute bratty display.

“Please Wade, I trust you with my face… You can trust me with yours.”

“Pffffft, you surprised me; I didn’t have a choice!”

“Mask off, or no making me moan your name.”

"WHAT?! Come on!"

“You’re lucky I let this happen before, not knowing what you actually look like!”

“You know I look awful, why put us through what’s gonna happen if I do this.”

"Shut up, and please, trust me DP."

"Ugh fine, I could make a hilarious joke about my initials right now, and my plans for later, but I won’t."

Peter rolled his eyes, Deadpool slowly pulled off his mask, timidly looking at Peter. All power and control gone, he felt naked in a room full of strangers. Waiting for a scream or vomit, he was caught off guard as the hero crushed their lips together.

“These still need to go,” Peter mumbled between kisses, pulling at Wade’s pants again. A muscular arm wrapped around Peter’s lean waist and pulled him to the side while they work together to get naked. The clothes flew easily into opposite corners of the room. Peter sat on Wade's lap, looking the scarred man over. He knew it made Wade uncomfortable, but he couldn’t help it, he loved Wade’s body. It was so perfectly cut and muscular under the scars, almost as if the powers that be needed to make him flawed so he wouldn’t be perfect, a broken Adonis.

“Wade…”

“Yeah…” He said staring at Peter staring at him.

Peter grabbed Wade by the back of the neck with one hand and pulled him into a fiery kiss. The other hand slithered down and grasped Wade’s generous manhood. Teasingly stroking him earned a low growl from the pent up mercenary. He could feel Wade trying to hold back, but he could tell he was going to let go any second. Wade was always careful with Peter because he “didn’t want to hurt him.”

Peter loved pushing Wade over the edge, but what could Peter do this time to send his naughty pup into overdrive? Then it hit him, Wade still couldn’t grasp Peter liking him back, even though they’d been doing this dance for what seemed like forever... 

Peter thought about when he was nice to Wade or flirted back, he would get caught up for a second and look really adorable. He thought about how quickly the man could go from adorable puppy to dominant predator, it was honestly a huge turn on. As he kisses him a devious smile crept onto his face and he pulls away looking up into Wade's eyes.

"Wade."

"Yes, Petey?"

Peter leaned in real close and ghosted his lips over Wade's ear. He gripped his crotch harder and bit his lip at the size of him. Wade cock was as big as you’d expect a guy his size to be, thick and heavy, the kind you worship.

“Remember what trouble that grin of yours got you into a couple weeks ago?”

“Yea?” he said, suddenly very interested in Peter’s words.

“Remember how as punishment I wouldn’t let you cum until I said ok?”

“Fuck” He gasped, “Never gonna forget that.”

Wade was barely able to hold himself back from ravaging the young man at this point.

“I think this time I’m gonna make you wait longer,” he said with an arrogant giggle.

Wade raised a brow in offense, he set his jaw, gritting his teeth. Lightning-fast he grabbed the hero’s wrists, putting them behind his back, and reassuming control.

“Oh, is that what you’re going to do?”

Peter’s eyes went wide realizing he’d succeed in revving his puppy up but also just challenged him in a way he might not have been quite prepared for. Wade’s grip on his wrists was unbreakable and as he struggled, testing the limits, Wade just smiled.

Peter began to backpedal, “I was just kidding! You know just I like teasing you a little.”

“Yea Petey you were just messing with me, but now I’m gonna mess with you.” He quieted the web slinger’s protests with his mouth, kissing him roughly, hands trailing all over Peter’s sensitive parts. He wanted to devour Peter, and whether Peter would openly admit it or not, he wanted to be devoured.

Wade’s mission now was to prove it.

"Baby boy, I’m gonna make you scream my name loud enough for everyone in this building to hear.”

He slid his palm over the head of Peter’s cock using his precum to slick him up. Peter cried out, grabbing Wade’s shoulders. He moved the hero just enough to position himself between Peter’s pert cheeks as he ground into him, kissing him deeper. Wade’s cock slick with his precum, slid easily against Peter’s ass. They both groaned when Peter ground down on it.

"Wade please!" Peter whined as he pulled away.

“What was that? I didn’t catch it.”

“Wade... Please fuck me... I’ll say your name as many times as you want, I just pretend I don’t want it because it’s fun, but I want you, I want you all the time!"

He wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck, feverishly kissing the man, making desperate sounds.

“Needy little slut,” Wade growls, moving a hand to grab Peters ass before bringing it around and grabbing Peters cock.

Peter bucks his hips into Wade’s hand and slid back, feeling the length of this huge man between his cheeks. Also proving he wasn’t lying and earning a groan from the merc.

"Please… "

Wade moaned louder knowing he had to be gentle even though this gorgeous creature was begging to be ripped in half. He reached down into the couch cushions, pulling out a bottle of lube.

“You just have that in your couch?”

“It’s clearly proving useful, would you rather I not have it? You want me to make you cry?”

With a smirk, he gave it to Peter, who leaned back a little and opened the bottle with a pop, before pouring a decent amount onto wades fingers. He kissed Peter’s shoulder as he reached behind him and slowly started to massage his tight ring. The noises that came out of the hero, when Wade pushed inside him, were blissfully filthy.

Peter was so riled up in a matter of moments, that Wade had three fingers inside him in no time at all. He sucked deep red and purple marks on his neck to distract Peter from any other discomfort. As he worked his fingers in and out of his perfect arachnid, Peter glanced down at Wade’s suffering erection. Seemingly out of nowhere the hero pulled away from the merc and told him to sit the long way on the couch with his back on the armrest.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you?”

“I do, shut up, and just do it… Please.”

He did and Peter positioned himself between Wade’s legs, with his tight little ass in the air. Wade’s mouth dropped when Peter licked the precum off his aching member and looked up at him as if he was waiting for approval. Wade grabbed the base of his junk and squeezed more out, Peter wasted no time lapping it up.

“Wanna play a little game Spidey?” The hero nodded with a giggle.

"How low can you go?”

Without even blinking, he swallows Wade down. He fills his throat, his scent mixing with the slightly bitter taste, driving him wild. What a site, Wade thought as he watched Peter. Moments turned into what felt like an hour, and Wade couldn’t believe how determined Peter was to swallow all of him. He couldn’t though, not on his own anyway.

Wade slowly ran his hand over Peter’s spine, massaging him and leaning over, reaching for his ass. He gingerly slid his fingers back in and couldn’t help but moan when the noise Peter made vibrated through his balls. Throwing his head back he pushed Peter’s head down further, making him take more. They stayed like this gently rocking, until Wade thought he was going to pop. Peter being forced by the position to deep throat him was proving to be too good. He loved the idea that his spider couldn’t escape, he had him. He was inside him on both ends, rocking back and forth to fill Peter as much as he could. Heaven couldn’t feel this good.

Peter was eventually broken out of the trance of it all by Wade’s voice.

"Shit Baby, you gotta stop..."

Deadpool pulled his fingers out of Peter as he pulled him off his cock. He manhandled him on top again and kissed him hard, lining them up so he could push the head of his cock up against Peters opening, and as he pushed in, he felt him contract around him. They both gasped, breaths caught their throats.

"Fuck Baby Boy! You still feel like a virgin!"

Peter burst out with a laugh.

“Well, I’d hope so! You only changed that like 3 months ago.”

The tone gets serious when Wade pushes in a little more and Peter goes rigid, “breath Baby Boy,” Wade whispers as he pushes in even more, until he's buried deep. They both moan as he bottoms out inside the hero. He tries waiting for a minute for Peter to get used to it, but Peter starts moving, slowly bouncing and giving him the neediest look Wade's ever seen.

"Shiit Webs," He groans leaning his head back. Peter leans forward, gripping Wade’s arms and starts to pick up the pace. Long, deep strokes, made with his whole body has them both panting.

"Wade you’re so big inside me. I need it. If people could see me now, fucking Deadpool, sitting on his thick cock.”

“Fuck,” Wade grunts.

“Wade, please...."

"Please nothing, you Dirty Little Spider... You want it so bad... Fuck this cock like a good slut, show me how much you love it."

Peter's sliding up and down on the merc with urgency, trying to work the degenerate with all his skill. They just stare at each other as Peter struggles to maintain rhythm, mouth slack and open as the pleasure of the pressure in his ass builds.

"Wade..plea-"

Staying inside him, Wade flips them, dropping on top of him on the couch. Holding him in place, fucking him into the couch. Peter’s moans are bordering on screams when Wade grabs his twitching member and with a couple tugs, Peter sees stars spilling all over Wade’s hand and himself. Screaming Wade’s name just like they both knew he would. Wade came almost at the same time, staying in him for another moment before pulling out. Still panting, Wade yanks his perfect Spider into his arms and sighs contently.

“Wade?”

“Yeah, Petey?”

“Did you ever close the door?”

A grin crept onto Wade’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
Hope you enjoyed my smut!  
If you liked my story, leave a kudos.  
If you loved my story, leave me a comment.  
Or both, both is good too.
> 
> p.s. I've got more Spideypool if you need your fix, just check out my other works! Thanks!


End file.
